A Boy From Darkness
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: There is something that Diane's parents never told her. The Gods never told anyone about the Boy in the Darkness. Why are kids screaming in the night? Updated! Chap 6! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except maybe a few characters.

A/N: Hello all! This is Mystic writing. I hope you enjoy the story. Later.

Chapter 1

"Master Numair! Sir!" a young girl called. She ran down the hallway in a light blue dress with little white boots.

Numair turned around and bent to speak with her, "Yes? What is it Amy?"

"Sir, I finished that report you were talking to the class about. With my brains, I'll be sure to be a mage for the Queen's riders! Isn't that right? Sir?".

Numair smiled, "Yes that will be possible for you, but do not let your excitement get in the way of knowledge. That is a lesson I always teach. Even to Diane."

She held out the scroll to him and he took it and stuck it in one of his many pockets. She waved and ran off. Numair began his walk again, pondering all that had happened today; he was heading to the dining hall, so he had plenty of time to think.

First, early in the morning all the teachers had a meeting in one of the king's chambers. There was no war going on, so the king and queen had time and were very keen on how the progress was with future knights, riders, and mages. Now, in the meeting one of the teachers had said that one of his students, a young page took a nap in one of his classes and then twenty minutes later woke up screaming about stars and the darkness they seemed to have. Dark stars? That did not seem like a normal dream; there were no threats entering Tortall so it could not have been magic. But then, why did it seem like magic? It was all very confusing.

Numair stomped his staff in frustration while walking into the mess hall. Someone at a nearby table called his name and signaled him over.

He sat across from Alanna and grabbed an apple that was sitting untouched on her plate. She shrugged, not having any problem with it. Two other people were at the table; Kel and Dom. They were giggling and smiling at one another, they had since been married for a year and there love was still strong.

"Remember Alanna when we were that crazy about our loved one?" asked Numair.

"Yes, I still am. And so are you given that Diane just had a second child."

Numair laughed, "Yes! And I plan to give her a third! Are you going to have more children Alanna?"

Alanna signed, "Numair I hate to break it to you, but you and I are in our late forties. It would be hard to have more children. Mine are all grown up and out of my hair; you still have to raise both of yours. Your oldest is six, right?"

Numair frowned, "You should know, you're the adopted Aunt."

Alanna leaned forward, "Listen, remember that student the meeting talked about this morning? Well I wrote George to see what he thought, so we should hear from him soon. But I received a letter from one of my men on watch at one of the villages. He said that numerous children woke up screaming a week ago, yelling about demons, stars, and darkness. Seems that whoever is doing this aims it at children. And that village is right next to Snowsdale. We should take a ride out there to see for ourselves, the king will send us anyway once he learns of it."

Numair nodded, "This could be a foul mage. But this person is using strange magic. Who would harm a child? Maybe it's an immortal. Nonetheless, we must speak with the king."

She stood up, "Now then, we must waste no time. This magic could have more power that we haven't seen yet."

"Agreed." And he followed her out of the dining hall.

The moment they told the king of the news, he told a servant to prepare horses. Alanna and Numair would get one squad of the Queen's riders to accompany them. The king wanted them to leave at once. Diane was also along for the trip, her newborn was eight months old and she him in the care of the Queen along with the oldest. Everyone wished them luck at figuring this puzzle out and the company rode off into the night, heading towards Snowsdale.


	2. Why are children screaming?

A/N: Hello All! Well I am happy to thank you all for the reviews. And I forgot to say that this story takes place after Tricksters Choice; shortly 4 years after. Later.

Chapter 2: What Makes Children Scream?

The journey was horribly cold. Even though it was bright and sunny at the capital, the trip to Snowsdale was snowy. There were no storms, to the company's great relief; but little snowflakes were always falling. The scenery was completely white.

"You realize it is very cold?" said one of the soldiers to Alanna, his name was Linsk, "I think we should all get a bonus for this." Though the were in the company of the Queen's Riders, the King had insisted that two members of the King's Own came along. The two men were experienced mages, having both the gift and excellent use of the sword.

"I thought you knew you were getting paid very little for this job; this is a matter of saving people, not getting paid," said Alanna.

Linsk gasped, "No money!" he then sagged in the saddle, "Fine, I guess. I don't really need it. I am riding with the King's champion, that's more than a reward." He flashed a smile in Alanna's direction.

She grumbled something and moved forward to talk to Numair. Linsk signed and began to hum to himself. There were seven members of the Queen's Riders along with the group, and they each were talented in their own way. One of the girls could use three swords at once, another was an excellent spy, she could not be seen or heard even if she was right behind you. It was all a very promising company.

As the week passed they were finally coming upon Snowsdale. The Queen's Riders went to the village to announce their coming and Numair, Alanna, Diane, and the two King's Own men went to see Coram. Perhaps he knew of something.

Diane knocked on the door and it opened quickly enough. Coram stood in the doorway, "What? Diane? What brings you here?"

"We have come to see what has gone wrong with the children in Snowsdale. The problem had started in a village just outside here, but we wanted to see if anything has happened near here yet."

Coram showed them in, he had a fire going and though the room was small, they all somehow fit.

Coram shook his head, "Yes, I know what you speak of. It's been horrible, children are screaming all over the place. A few children have actually seen what the thing looks like. You know, the thing that is doing all this".

Numair leaned forward, "And what is it?"

Coram nodded to him, "They said it looked like a young boy. No older than fifth teen or sixteen. They say he has gleaming gold eyes and he wears all black. Weird boy."

Nuamir looked worried, "So it is a boy older than all they children he is attacking. The children are all young right?"

"Yeah, only seven or eight."

Alanna was just as worried as Nuamir, "What would an older boy have against such young kids?"

Diane signed, "How could he be attacking through dreams?"

Numair jumped up, "That's right! He only attacks through dreams; he must be very powerful to have such skills. Not even I can enter dreams. But then he must be giving them all night mares. Why is the question?"

"Who he is, is also another question," said the other member of the King's own, this one's name was Brianlener, "We should go see the children ourselves."

Alanna now stood, "We should watch them tonight too. Perhaps the boy will give some sign and we can capture him and ask questions."

"It's the only plan we've got," said Diane.


	3. So that's why the children scream

A/N: Hello again! This is Mystic, as you well know. Let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yes! I remember, but do you? Read on my fellow readers, I am so happy that you like the story. Read on.

Chapter 3: So that's why the Children Scream.

It was now nightfall; Alanna, Numair, Daine, and the two king's own men separated and were inspecting all the children in the village that lay sleeping.

"How long has she been asleep?" asked Numair. He sat next to a young girl, her age was only five, and she was drenched in sweat lying in her bed. Numair placed a calming hand on her forehead and her whimpers became quiet.

The mother was standing in the doorway, "Only two hours I think. Not that long."

Numair shook his head, "Long enough. The dream child must be creating a nightmare. Poor little child, what's her name?"

The mother smiled, "Her name is Janintice. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an idea, but it requires you to step out of the room."

The mother nodded, "Whatever you think is best, just take care of her."

Numair bowed, "Of course," then he shut the door behind the departing woman.

Numair stood next to the sleeping child, "Alright Dream Boy, here I come."

He took the young girl's clammy hand in his own; he squeezed her hand tightly and shut his eyes. Behind his closed eyelids, a figure began to form. It was a crying child, it was Janintice. Numair ran over to her and hugged her, "It's alright now, calm yourself."

The girl looked up at him through teary eyes, "Who are you?"

He smiled and helped her stand, "Master Numair. I am here to help you, but you must not wake up. Now, tell me, what happened to you?"

Janintice began to wipe her face with her shirt, "There was a boy, he sent a mean ugly bear on me, then he laughed as the bear slashed at me, then he called the bear off, then he sent a hairy green spider at me, that's when you came, he was here a minute ago."

Numair nodded grimly, "I see, a rabid bear and a spidren," Numair turned around and moved the girl to stand behind him, and then he called out loudly, "Dream Boy! Show yourself!"

Far into the distance a dark figure appeared. He shimmered with a shadowy essence, and he gave a thousand chills and a million screams to all who looked upon him. He was a Dark creature, neither human nor immortal. He wore a skull chain and completely black outfit as the children said. He blinked his gold eyes and in one instant he appeared before Numair.

Numair was startled, but did not show it. Instead he asked an important question, "Why are you haunting children?"

The Dream boy grinned, "Soon they will give into the torture and learn to love and to hate it. They will become my dominions."

Numair stood his ground, "Who are you?"

The teen's grin faded, "Funny, I ask myself the same question everyday. If I knew I would tell you, I only know of my power. I do not remember my past, only one thing.

A person, a woman of the name Veralidaine. Though I do not know what she means."

Numair was not about to tell him that that was his wife, "Is there no peace for you?"

"You wish me to stop hurting children? What then would I do if not that?" asked the boy.

"Let us calm down and exit this dream and we can figure this out," said Numair.

The boy folded his arms, "Why should I believe you?"

"I am powerful like you, we can relate. Pain and suffering is not the answer, you can change, and I can help you," said Numair.

"You will help me find the woman?" asked the boy.

Numair nodded. The boy nodded, considering. Then Numair heard a Pop, and he opened his eyes. Janintice was sitting up in her bed, holding one of her toys. Numair turned around and say the dark boy standing in the corner. The boy held out a hand, Numair grasped it.

"You may call me, Kaldron. I will not harm children for the time being."

"I am Numair, now let us leave."


	4. My Power

A/N: Hello all! Gosh, I hope when I say that it does not annoy you. Anyway! I love u all, I have reviews! Thank you, thank you. Read on.

Chapter: 4:

Alanna was furious that Numair had brought Kaldron along with the company. Since Kaldron was with them the villagers wanted nothing to do with anyone of the group, so the company had ended up staying in the caves off a path exiting Snowsdale.

"The king will be angrier then I am!" whispered Alanna harshly.

"No he won't Alanna, if I can train him, he could fight for the king," said Numair.

"And what makes you think he will listen to you?" asked Alanna.

"He will," and Numair walked away.

Alanna signed and rubbed her forehead. The Queen's riders were cautious of Kaldron, even the King's Own men were afraid of him, and they were mages as well. The only ones not affected by his essence were Numair and Daine. To the others of the company, Kaldron was just creepy. The way he ate or even slept seemed out of the ordinary; seemed weird. Alanna knew something was wrong with this boy, not just his power, but his soul. He was more mysterious and dark then anyone she had ever seen.

Numair had sat down next to his new pupil, "Are you ready to begin lesson one?"

Kaldron nodded, "Yes, I've been bored."

Numair had also gotten a book out of one of his packs; he now skimmed through the pages, after a moment he showed a page to Kaldron, "Do you know who this is?"

On the page was a drawing of a Forgotten Goddess, her name was Dance of the Stars, she had used to govern the night and the planets. Legend said that she had been banished for committing a sin; that of mating with one of the lesser gods. The god she had mated with was the Phantom of Dreams. It's said that she was banished to a lost star, never to be found and her lover and child were killed; the Goddess was overwhelmed with sadness and trapped alone on a star, she killed herself.

Kaldron shook his head, "A goddess?"

Numair nodded, "Yes, it's said that she died. Though gods and goddess do not truly die do they? If that is so, then she and her lover are still alive. And so is her child."

Kaldron looked at the picture amazed, "You don't think, that I am the child do you?"

Numair rubbed his chin, "Possibly. But the guess is based on your power. You can enter dreams but what else?"

"I can create a supernova and fire comets out of my hands, I mastered that when I was seven years old. I can create an aura around myself, sort of like self made armor."

Numair stared at him, "Supernova's?"

Kaldron nodded. Numair closed his book, "Well you have their gifs, but I cannot say if they are your parents or how Veralidaine fits in."

Kaldron signed, "Night will fall soon. Is everyone here?"

Numair nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," he said, then a thought, "Numiar, who is that woman in the corner? She has not spoken to me yet."

Numair's forehead broke out in sweat, "That is the Wildmage. She is not of your concern."

Kaldron stood up, "I am trying to make friends, so she is a concern." And he began to walk toward her.

Numair jumped up and went to wake Alanna.

Kaldron sat down next to the Wildmage, "Miss? I am Kaldron and who are you?"

The Wildmage's face was blocked by her light brown curls and in her lap Kaldron noticed an injured rabbit sat there. Her hands were holding him gently, and not but five seconds later her hopped away and out of the cave.

Kaldron was impressed; he could not heal things, "Wildmage? Is your power to heal?"

Her head moved slightly, "I found that rabbit half eaten, barley clinging to life. It has taken me hours to cure him, I gave him knowledge too, enough to know that deep dark holes are not welcoming."

"So your power is to heal and to pass knowledge?" asked Kaldron.

"No, it is that of the People or animals, it's called Wild Magic. You will learn that in your studies young novice," said the Wildmage.

Kaldron shrugged, "You still have not told me who you are."

She looked up and smiled, "My name is Daine, and I am married to Master Numair. Nice to meet you Kaldron."

Kaldron turned pale, "Your- your Veralidaine. I- I don't believe it!"

He reached out to touch her face, and Daine moved away, "Are you alright Kaldron?" she asked.

Kaldron dropped his arm back at his side and turned and faced Numair eye to eye, "You lied to me! You knew all along!"

Numair shouted back, "I was protecting my wife. I had no notion of what you were going to do!"

Kaldron closed his eyes, "Numair, I will not harm you for Veralidaine's sake. But I will leave now, perhaps now that I have seen her I will discover my past for myself."

No more words said Kaldron walked out of the cave and the company made no move to call him back.


	5. Who is Kaldron?

A/N: hello all again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review. Thank you.

Chapter 5: Who is Kaldron?

Alanna nodded to the exit of the cave, "Good deal, I'm glad that he left."

Numair turned to face her, "No, this is bad, he will probably go and harm more children."

Diane looked at Numair, "Do I know him? He reacted as if I knew him, and his magic felt somewhat familiar. Is that normal?"

"To remember the way someone's magic felt?" asked Numair, "Yes, it is normal. Though he remembers you and you do not recognize him."

"We should ask Diane's parents if they know anything," said Alanna.

"Parents? As in some of the Gods?" asked Linsk.

"What about the Queen's Riders? We should inform them," said Brianlener.

Alanna waved a hand in dismissal, "I already informed them, you all thought I was asleep just now when I was really having a word with the mage of that group. They got the message to return to the capital with the news I gave them."

Numair nodded, "Very good. Diane, can you contact your parents please?"

"Which way would you have me do it? The badger's claw or meditation?"

"Meditation please," commanded Alanna.

Diane sat down on the dirt floor of the cave and closed her eyes. Her mind cleared and white glazed scenery appeared. A woman walked up wearing a light green dress with ribbons in her hair and a gentle smile; close behind a man came along, somewhat short with huge antlers and green streaks in his tan skin. He carried a strong bow and sharp arrows.

"Hello Mother, Father," said Diane.

The woman extended her arms in a greeting, "Diane, we've missed you. Why have you contacted us? We were going to see you on the fall equinox."

Diane shook her head, "This could not wait mother. My party and I have come across a Dream Child; he's sixteen and has the power to make supernovas. Numair found him in a little girl's dream and he was giving her nightmares. The boy, his name is Kaldron, says that I look familiar when I've never meet him, and he does not remember his past. Numair researched in his books and found an old goddess by the name of Dance of the Stars and an old god who is called Phantom of Dreams, Numair says Kaldron might have something to do with them, do you know anything?"

The lesser god and goddess exchanged looks at each other. The man addressed Diane, "We recognize the names of the gods you speak. But it is said that they are both dead along with their child."

Diane sagged her shoulders, "Then you can't think of any link Kaldron might have to the gods? His power is great, there must be something."

The mother and father exchanged looks again, "There is one thing we can think of," said the Mother. "When Phantom of Dreams was sentenced to death he had his last words, and they were 'One day I will rise again to come for my beloved, kill me anyway you please, I will find her and destroy all of you and the world, look for the mark of the Dead Moon, curse all of you!!'"

The Father nodded, "None of the gods know what mark he was talking about, so we can not prepare for battle. Does this Kaldron carry any marks?"

Diane shrugged, "His body is completely covered, I don't know."

Diane heard a whisper in her ear, it was Alanna calling her. Diane looked to her parents, "I will be in touch, thank you both."

The man smiled, "We love you and you call on us anytime you need help."

Diane smiled back, "I shall, goodbye, Mother, Father."

Diane's eyes opened and her company had gathered around her. She scooted back a little for they were a little to close.

Alanna grinned, "Sorry, but we had to move in, you were whispering. It was hard to hear you."

"We only heard one side of the conversation, what happened?" asked Linsk.

Diane told her friends of what she had learned and sat back to hear there reaction.

Numair looked grim, "If he indeed holds the Phantom's power then he could possibly destroy the entire world?"

Brianlener cracked his own neck, "First we need to find out if he has a mark."

Alanna nodded, "That's one of first priorities, another is finding him again."

Numair shook his head, "No need too, he will not stray far from Diane, he'll come around and simply join our company just to be close to her."

Diane looked at him oddly, "And you're alright with that? Another man wanting to be close to me?"

Numair looked at her dismayed, "Of course not. You're my wife, no man-especially a young man- a teenager-".

Diane laughed and rapt her arms around him. Alanna stood up and stretched, "So we leave mid-morning for the capital and if Numair's notions are correct Kaldron will follow us."

Alanna lad out her sleeping mat, Brianlener and Linsk did the same. Diane and Numair walked out side to look at the stars and talk the night away.


	6. Speaking with Numair

A/N: Oh, tut, tut. Some of you were angry that I kept spelling Daine's name wrong. Well, I guess I will just have to work on my memory, aren't I doing better now? Read on, and please review. And some of you asked me who Kaldron was, now what makes you think I am gonna tell you that? Haha, see ya. Have any of you read Trickster's Queen yet?

Chapter 6:

Alanna rolled up her pack and stuffed it into her bag. The two knights followed her lead. Numair and Daine saddled their horses and the company set out for the capital.

An hour into the trip Daine swung around in her seat and her eyes searched the trees. She had been feeling someone watch her since she had gotten up this morning. Numiar touched her arm, "Are you alright Daine?"

She faced forward again, "I'm fine just jumpy this morning." She gave him her sweet smile and he let it go. Linsk and Brianlener were arguing about who would get the loaf of bread for lunch when Alanna yelled for them both to shut up. Linsk laughed and began to call her names, teasing her, one of which was "Old frog and part hag" and Alanna responded with almost her foot up his ass.

Numair laughed and urged his horse toward Alanna who was smacking Linsk on the head. Daine fell back and looked up at the trees again, "I know your there Kaldron, show yourself."

Kaldron dropped down on the branch closet to Daine. He sat there and stared at her, Daine knew she had little time so she spoke quickly, "If you want to figure out your past you need to talk to Numair, and plus I don't want you sneaking around me, it's creepy."

Kaldron continued to look at her, "When is a good time to speak to Numair?"

"At dinner tonight," said Daine. Then she heard her friends calling for her and she galloped away leaving Kaldron in the dust.

Night fell and the company made camp in a small clearing not far off the path. Alanna set to work on putting up spells so they could sleep in peace and Linsk and Brianlener prepared dinner. Daine lead Nuamir away to a tall tree near camp.

"Why are we standing here?" asked Nuamir.

"Kaldron said he would meet us," answered Daine. Numair looked startled but did not say anything. A figure dropped to the ground in front of them, it stood tall and looked in Numair's direction, "What have you got to say?" Nuamir called on his gift and his staff gave off just enough light so he could see Kaldron.

"Daine has spoken to her parents, it seems that we need to know if you have any marks on you," said Numair.

"I have none," the teen said.

"Are you sure? You answered fast," remarked Numair.

Kaldron hesitated then finally said, "I don't have any."

Numair shrugged, "If you did it would help solve a great deal. It is not matter to me, but to you."

Kaldron pulled his shirt halfway up and turned around, "I only have this small crescent moon on my back."

Indeed the thing was small, only the size of a thumb fingernail. The moon was the color blue and the picture did not appear to give of a "dead" look. Numair began thinking to himself and Daine took Kaldron aside, "If you come with us we can help you. Numair, myself, and all the mages at court can help you discover who you are. But you must not lie to us, you have to trust us, understand?"

Kaldron nodded, "I will do whatever you ask of me."

Daine shook her head and went to talk with Numair. After a moment Daine signaled Kaldron that they were heading back to camp and that he was to join them. Kaldron followed them and thought "Why can't I remember, who is stopping me?"


End file.
